new_idea_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
What if Walt Disney was the founder of Columbia Pictures?
In reality, we know Columbia Pictures even considered a 1930-1932 distributor of Walt Disney's cartoons. But in this AU idea where Walt Disney was the founder of Columbia Pictures. Changes * In this alternate universe where Walt Disney is the founder of Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney's shorts were distributed by Columbia instead of RKO Radio Pictures and Buena Vista Distribution/Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (with the latter two distributing only Disney's films and featurettes). * Here are some concept changes in this AU: ** Walt Disney Pictures (later known as Columbia TriStar Family) would've been a family brand of Sony. * The Torch Lady and the Pegasus would not be Sony's mascot at all. * Walt Disney Productions would've been later known as Columbia Pictures Cartoon Studio (1948-1982), Columbia Pictures Animation (1982-1992), Columbia TriStar Animation (1992-2002), Sony Pictures Animation (2002-2019) and Sony Animation Studios (2019-present). However, all the Disney assets stayed with Sony when Apple Inc., bought SPE in 2020. ** All animated films from Disney, Columbia, TriStar, and SPA would've been under Sony's animation department since 1937. * Frozen II would be a Disney+ Original film rather than being theatrical. * The 1996 One Hundred and One Dalmatians remakes would be CGI instead of live-action. ** In the face of this versions, It would've take place in 1950s, a year where Dodie Smith's novel or a 1961 classic took place, rather than present day. ** Also, it would have animals talk. * The Alice in Wonderland and Dumbo remakes would not be made due to Tim Burton failing his projects. ** Alice Through the Looking Glass ''would be a sequel to the 1951 classic instead. * The live-action remakes of ''Lady and the Tramp and Peter Pan would be theatrical films rather than being a Disney+ Original films. * Sony would've have Two Facilities. ** The Walt Disney Studios in Burbank would've been known as the Columbia TriStar Studios Burbank. ** The Kaufman Astoria Studios would've been known as Columbia TriStar Studios NYC. * Touchstone Pictures and Hollywood Pictures would both remained open. ** Sherlock Gnomes would be made by Touchstone instead of Paramount Pictures and MGM. * Buena Vista Home Entertainment would've have distributed the brands of Columbia TriStar, Disney, Touchstone, Hollywood, Marvel, Lucasfilm, and ABC. ** Buena Vista would've distributed early Lionsgate films on VHS and DVD until 2004. ** Buena Vista would've released the Sony Pictures films under Columbia (for Columbia films) and TriStar (for TriStar films) since 2005. * The Lion King would've been produced Walt Disney Feature Animation in Burbank. ** More of The Lion King sequels would've been created. ** The Lion King 1 1/2 would've been a TV film. ** Rafiki would've have got a No Dogs Allowed commercial produced for AMC Theaters. ** The Lion King Sunrise would've got into Garland's logo since 2000. ** The 2019 Lion King would be the live-action/CGI hybrid movie instead of being fully CGI animated. *** The CGI designs for the characters would look cartoony and identical to the 1994 artwork. * Disney would've still used 2D Animation. * Walt Disney Records would've been part of Sony Music Entertainment since 1989. * Almi Pictures would've been a division of Sony to make all NC-17 rated films. Category:What if